Play My Music
by Lady Liln
Summary: It's the iPod shuffle drabble tagging challenge thingy...includes lots of QL, some CZ, a smidgen of VL and ML, and more! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, that's right, I've been tagged for that good old shuffle game. You know the one...if you don't, allow me to refresh your memory:**

**1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, or whatever you got. **

**2. Put it on shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to  
that song. **

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3. **

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles. **

**6. Tag 5 more people!**

**I've actually been tagged twice--once by charmed4eva112 and once by Her Name Is Erika. So I wrote twenty drabbles...but all together, they were pretty long (I type fast, alright? :P) so I split them into two parts of ten. Oh, and I hate tagging people--I'm always afraid the people I tag won't want to do it or the people I don't tag will--so whatever, if you want to do it go ahead, you can say I tagged you if you want.**

**Without further ado, my first ten drabbles!**

**1. Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings**

Quinn's head whipped around at the sudden sound from behind—like rock hitting glass. She turned on the couch and squinted out the dark window, beyond which rain was steadily falling.

Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and she saw Logan standing outside in the pouring rain, his usually perfectly-groomed hair wet and bedraggled, his muscle-shirt soaked through to the skin, clinging to his chest. Another rock was in his hand, and he would have thrown it as well if he hadn't noticed her watching.

She snuck him a small wave and a smile, glad her roommates were too captivated by an episode of _Girly Cow_ to notice Logan's assault on their window. Logan grinned and gave a small jerk of his head, as though to say—_Come on out_. Quinn bit her lip and glanced back at Lola and Zoey. Sometimes she felt guilty for not telling them, but…they would never understand.

Making a split-second decision, she quickly and silently opened the window and in a moment had removed the screen. Checking one more time to make sure her friends' eyes were glued to the TV, she slipped one leg and then the other out the window, and then gave a small jump, right into Logan's arms.

He didn't say anything, just grinned and kissed her swiftly, and then he had grabbed her hand and was pulling her through cold night air and the rain, and they were running, and they were laughing.

It was madness, and she knew it. Their relationship was exciting and exhilarating and slightly scary and like nothing she had ever felt before. But she was in too deep to stop now…she didn't _want_ to stop now.

They ran through the rain, away from the open window, two star-crossed lovers in the night.

**2. Fidelity – Regina Spektor**

Logan knew he had a bit of a problem with love and commitment and junk like that. He blamed it on his dad. Seven wives, numerous affairs—what sort of an example was that to set for your son?

Logan became something of a serial dater: One Date Reese. He never let his feelings get too involved, never let himself like anyone too much, never got too attached. By keeping himself from falling in love, he was also keeping himself from getting hurt. One Date Reese was _safe_.

But then Quinn came along.

He didn't like to think of what would have happened if she hadn't. What if he had never kissed her on the bench that day, setting a thousand fireworks off in his brain and effectively scrambling all five of his senses? What if he hadn't worked up the courage to call her the next day and ask if maybe she wouldn't mind meeting behind the math building after class? He had never sounded so unsure of himself as he had with that phone call, stumbling over his words like a kid with his first crush.

But what ifs were pointless anyway, because One Date Reese had now become One Girl Reese. One girl for the rest of his life. Because despite himself, despite his father, he had fallen in love. His walls had come tumbling down with one kiss.

It just took the right girl to do it.

**3. Bad to the Bone – George Thorogood and The Destroyers**

Could Dustin help it if he always fell for the bad girls?

Trisha Kirby was one fine example of that. She was bad to the bone, and he loved it. She fascinated him. How could one girl be so fearless, so reckless, so…_bad_?

She had no fear for consequences, or what others thought, or frankly anything. She was willing to try it all. Dustin longed for that type of bravery. No longer did he want to be the one hiding under the bleachers for fear of being beat up. He wanted to be like her…to be _bad_.

He never wanted to be a jerk. He knew he wasn't any good at that. He just wanted that recklessness, that fearlessness.

He just wanted the bad girl to be his.

Everyone has their secrets, things about them that absolutely contradict their nature. Dustin knew Zoey secretly loved angry rock music. Quinn actually loved beauty pageants. Michael cried at The Notebook—although that one maybe wasn't such a surprise.

And Dustin; sweet, mild-mannered, mature Dustin; smart, model student, perfect child Dustin…

Dustin dreamed of hopping on the back of a motorcycle with a leather-clad girl adorned with numerous tattoos and at least a couple body piercings.

He wanted to find a girl who was bad to the bone.

**4. Makes Me Happy – Drake Bell**

After the cheating incident at PCA, Vince was shipped off to Therapy Camp. He hated it at first. The counselors were overly bright and cheery. They made him make a "Happy List", for god's sake. Every evening, without fail, he had to make a list of things that had made him happy that day. This, they said, would accentuate the positive and increase optimism, making him a happier, better person, blah blah blah…Who even cared?

He had to turn in his list every night, so they knew he was actually doing the assignment. At first they despaired. His lists were short, violent, and seemed to be centered mostly around football.

But as he changed, so did the lists. They became more detailed and longer. He _and_ the lists grew happier, more thoughtful. The day he listed "yoga class" the counselors cried of happiness.

He continued to make the lists after leaving Therapy Camp. His list on his first day back at PCA was perhaps his longest, most detailed masterpiece yet.

But the one the next day was considerably shorter.

"Lola", it said. That was all.

And every day after that, for the rest of his life, "Lola" was the first thing written on his list. It didn't matter if they had had a fight or he had won the Super Bowl or anything else…she was always a regular fixture.

Because Lola always made him happy.

**5. That's How You Know – Amy Adams**

Logan didn't realize he was in love all at once. It was a gradual process, not a sudden bolt of lightning or an unexpected epiphany.

It started when he found himself doing things he had never even thought about doing for a girl before. It scared him at first. He was good at love, he knew that, but most of that love had always been directed at himself. This sudden urge to make someone else happy, whatever the cost, whether or not he himself would benefit from it…it terrified him.

He supposed it was all there from day one. From before then, actually. He wouldn't have worn a dress for just _anybody_.

And he wouldn't have been so nice to just anybody he found crying. And he'd never been very sappy before…but now he found himself staring into her eyes and telling her how beautiful they were. He found himself picking flowers for her…even though he got in trouble with the PCA landscaper. He found himself _slow dancing_ with her, for god's sake. In a janitor's closet. And thinking he'd never been happier while doing it. He found himself putting together secret picnics, and fretting over what type of sandwiches to pack. He did everything in the book that defined Total Sap, until he realized, slowly—he was in love.

He must be. There was no other explanation for all the things he was doing. He'd never do all this for just a _crush_.

Logan knew he was in love, and he found he didn't mind a bit.

**6. Chemicals React – Aly & AJ**

Quinn was a very scientific person. So it made sense that when she began her perplexing and intoxicating fling with Logan, she'd examine and research and dissect it from all angles. Love was no science, of course—but it could easily be related to the things and terms she understood best.

After much thought, she concluded that their relationship all came down to chemistry.

It was fitting, really. Being good at chemistry was one of the few things they had in common. And what other way was there to explain their attraction to each other? They were perhaps the strangest couple she could think of.

But it was the same way with chemistry. Elements you never thought would go together join to create something amazing and wondrous. The same thing had happened between them in that moment on the bench. He'd looked at her, and she'd looked at him, and…chemicals had reacted.

What chemicals those were, she wasn't sure. There were hormones and endorphins and other such chemicals of the body that contributed to romance…but there were also the indescribable type of chemicals. The kind of chemistry you experience when you and someone else just _connect_ for what seems like no reason whatsoever.

Their relationship was strange and complicated, but it all came down to chemistry.

**7. The Beach – All Time Low**

It took quite a bit of convincing her parents, but eventually Quinn had permission to visit Logan at his beach house in Santa Barbara for a week over the summer. Her parents were mainly just happy that Mark wouldn't be visiting Seattle this year—Quinn's mother had grown quite tired of cooking so many plain baked potatoes every year.

Quinn's favorite part of the beach was the amazing opportunity it offered to view marine life in its natural habitat and research the delicate ecosystem of the ocean. Logan's favorite part of the beach was the chance to see Quinn in a bikini.

Most of their week together was spent on the beach, acting out all of those old romantic clichés: from the moonlit walks spent holding hands to the sunset swims and the kissing on the sand. They played in the surf and they napped on beach towels, sipping lemonade brought to them by Logan's butler. Logan grew tanner, and Quinn…tried to avoid burning in the sun.

By the end of the week, both their views had changed slightly—Quinn could now appreciate more about the beach than just the ecosystem, and Logan realized that not only did Quinn look _really_ good in a bikini, but she pulled off a sarong quite well too.

**8. God Only Knows – The Beach Boys**

Chase wasn't completely sure how he was supposed to survive a semester apart from Zoey, while he rotted away in England and she had fun back home at PCA. He supposed it was better than having to survive the whole rest of high school without her, as had seemed the prospect when things were the other way around—she in England and he back home.

PCA really was his home; it had been ever since sixth grade. He was grateful for many things about it, but there was one thing he placed above all the rest…the fact that they had begun letting girls attend for his eighth grade year.

If that had never happened, he would never have met Zoey. And if he hadn't met Zoey…well, God only knew what life would be without her.

Life would still go on for their semester apart. He could survive it by remembering that it would end, that he'd be back with Zoey eventually.

God only knew how he would survive if it wasn't for _that_.

**9. Here Comes the Sun – The Beatles**

It rained a lot in England.

This was one of the things Chase noticed most, more than the unfamiliar food and the people driving on the wrong side of the road and the strange way in which they talked. At PCA, the sun had been a constant; most days were bright and warm and winter barely made an appearance. Here, rain was the constant, and most days were overcast and grey and gloomy. He missed the sun almost as much as he missed his friends.

The airplane raced the sun home on Chase's flight from London to New York. It felt like the first time he'd seen it in years, in all its hot, yellow glory. As the rays penetrated the dirty plastic of the small, oval-shaped airplane window, Chase felt hope. His spirits lifted effortlessly with the sun, a sign that he really was returning home.

When Chase arrived at PCA, he was greeted with a dark sky as the moon took its nightly rotation amongst the stars. But that hardly mattered; his _true_ welcome came in the form of his own, personal, blonde sunshine.

The rain clouds had lifted; the sunshine was here to stay.

**10. You Are the Music in Me – Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron**

Michael had always liked to sing.

And he was pretty good at it, too. He never got nervous at singing in front of an audience—it just came naturally to him.

Up until the time he had had to sing in front of Lisa, that is. Suddenly he was nervous and self-conscious and queasy and a whole multitude of other things she had no right to be making him feel. Unfortunately, rather than going away, these feelings instead worked wonders upon his stomach, and the next thing he knew he had thrown up all over her shoes, thus driving her into the arms of another man.

Just great.

After some rather melodramatic flute playing, however, and a go-kart race gone horribly wrong, Lisa was his, and Michael had never been happier. At the next open mic, he found that not only was he no longer nervous, but his voice actually blended perfectly with Lisa's, as well. Michael had always liked to sing.

But he loved it now.

**(Reviews are love. Let me know what you thought about them, which was your favorite, etc. etc. etc.!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, FF.N's got their alerts working again! Let's give them a round of applause! :P**

**Anyway, here's the second half…the last ten drabbles I was tagged for. Rules are the same as before, obviously. I hope you like them, and please please review! I want to know your thoughts and opinions…I can't figure out overall whether I liked the first ten better or these. Hmm. Anyway…**

**11. Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

Zoey really didn't like Chase's girlfriend.

She had seemed all nice and sweet before. Okay, they got off to a rocky start—Zoey walking in on Chase and Rebecca making out wasn't exactly what you would call a proper introduction—but when they talked later, Rebecca had seemed so…well, _nice_.

She should have known it was all an act.

She couldn't believe Rebecca had _threatened_ her. That…skunkbag!

It annoyed her so much that people couldn't accept that a guy and a girl could just be friends, without anything more going on. She and Chase had been friends for two years, and never once had there been any hint of a romantic spark between them…contrary to whatever Lola and Quinn might think. Rebecca was just a close-minded, threatening, idiotic skunkbag…

But Chase seemed so happy with her. Chase's happiness was what mattered most, after all.

Ugh. She didn't even know what she should do.

All she knew was that she _really_ didn't like Chase's girlfriend.

**12. Umbrella - Rihanna**

The rain droplets hit the sidewalk with tiny _splats_, one after another, relentlessly showering Mr. Peters's third-period biology class, which had come outside to observe the trees. Lola could not think of a bigger waste of her time.

Luckily, though, she had thought to bring an umbrella to class—a cute yellow one that happened to match her outfit perfectly—unlike the rest of her poor, bedraggled classmates. She pitied them for half a second, then went back to feeling smug that she was the only dry one, as everyone else huddled under the trees they were supposed to be studying and shoved each other aside for the spots under the densest amount of leaves.

She vaguely heard Logan grumble something about his perfect hair getting ruined. She really didn't care about his hair issues, but then, he _was_ the only one wearing a sleeveless shirt—in December, for crying out loud. The pity she had been feeling came involuntarily back as she watched Logan rub his hands swiftly up and down his arms for warmth in the rain.

Lola sighed. As a general rule, she didn't get along too well with Logan. She supposed they were friends, and they did have their moments free from animosity, but still…

"Logan," she called softly, so Mr. Peters wouldn't hear and know she wasn't paying attention (not that anybody really was). He looked over, and she succumbed completely to her nice side and jerked her head, motioning him to come over. He looked surprised, but then he grinned, and quickly ducked under the umbrella to stand next to her.

Lola braced herself for one of Logan's usual come-ons that would have caused her to kick him right back out, but he just whispered, "Thanks."

Lola supposed she should try being nice more often.

**13. Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

Chase figured he must be racking up a fortune on his phone bill for long-distance calls and numerous texts. Luckily, emails and IMs were free, so he didn't have to worry about that.

Zoey was in her first year of design school in New York, and Chase was working in LA as an intern at Saturday Night Live, trying to carve out a niche for himself in the entertainment-writing business while also trying to live on his _very _modest salary, which pretty much covered his phone bill and nothing else. He was just lucky he had such generous, well-to-do friends…as Logan constantly reminded him.

He had thought, when it first became apparent that he and Zoey would be on opposite sides of the country for a while, that maybe his semester spent in England junior year would have prepared him for their separation, but he soon found it had done nothing of the sort. It had only been about four months, and Chase thought about her constantly. More than constantly. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

But he knew they'd find a way. Their love was like that. It went through the most impossible of circumstances and always came out all the stronger. They'd see each other over Christmas…and after she graduated they'd have their whole lives together.

_Focus on the positive_, Chase reminded himself, as he dialed Zoey's number for the third time that day.

**14. Wine Red – The Hush Sound**

"Whatcha doin'?" Quinn looked up as Logan flopped down on the grass beside her, munching contentedly on a crisp red apple. She smiled.

"Studying for history," she said. "You?"

"Eatin' an apple," he said, his voice muffled as he chewed.

She laughed. "I can see that." She glanced down at her history book, then back up at Logan again. "You know, apples are some of the earliest recorded fruits in history," she said, always eager to share her knowledge in every subject.

"Really," he said absently, taking another bite of his fruit, his eyes wandering across campus.

"Apples symbolize all sorts of things in mythology and folklore," she went on, ignoring his disinterest. "Like in the Bible, it's the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. Or the Swiss myth about William Tell shooting an apple from his son's head with his crossbow. Apples represent health, mystery, purity… Plus, according to Lola, you can tell if a boy's a good kisser by watching him eat an apple."

That part got Logan's attention. He looked back at her and grinned. "Really? How am I doing?" He took a large bite and chewed vigorously.

She laughed. "I don't know. Ask Lola."

Logan looked slightly discouraged as he swallowed, so she smiled and leaned closer. "I don't need to see you eat an apple to know you're a fantastic kisser," she breathed, and then closed the small gap between them and kissed him softly.

She pulled back after a minute, laughing slightly.

"What?" he asked indignantly, disappointed that she had ended the kiss.

"You taste like apple," she informed him.

**15. 1234 – Feist**

There came a time when Logan stopped caring about money.

It was hard to believe, really. He'd always been proud of his riches, to say the least. He'd bragged, he'd boasted, he'd flaunted and rubbed the fact in other people's faces. His money hadn't been earned through anything _he'd_ actually done, but that was beside the point.

Quinn, though. Quinn showed him the best things in life were truly priceless. She'd proven he didn't need to buy happiness…love was free. The Beatles had had it right. "Can't buy me love", they'd said, and Quinn's love was so valuable it cost him absolutely nothing.

When he'd lost her, when he'd lost her love, when he'd lost his happiness…money still didn't matter to him anymore. Money couldn't buy him back the love he'd lost.

The one thing he truly wanted was far beyond his price range.

**16. G.N.O. – Miley Cyrus**

"You know, usually when a girl sits around in her pajamas eating ice cream and watching TV the day after a breakup, it's because _the guy_ dumped _her_. Not the other way around."

Zoey looked up at Lola and Quinn, who had just entered the room, laden down with shopping bags.

"It was mutual," she said stubbornly, then stuck her ice cream-filled spoon back in her mouth.

Lola sighed and threw her bags onto Zoey's bed dramatically. "What is wrong with you? Prom's tomorrow—"

"I'm not going," Zoey interrupted.

"—and you're sitting here watching a _Girly Cow_ marathon and eating Cookies'n'Cream. Something has to be done."

"I'm fine," Zoey protested.

"No, you're not," Quinn put in. "No guy is worth this."

"Well—" Lola started, but stopped when Quinn glared at her.

"We need some girl time," Quinn continued.

"Yeah. So take a shower, put on some sparkly eye shadow, and come on—we're going to Sushi Rox."

"Comfort food that's actually _healthy_ for you," Quinn said sternly, snatching away Zoey's half-empty carton.

"But—" Zoey said weakly, but she was already being hauled to her feet.

"Up and at'ems," Lola said, slapping Zoey on the butt. Despite herself, Zoey laughed.

Maybe she _could_ use a girl's night out. Luckily for her, she had the best of friends to do it with.

**17. Good Luck Charm – Elvis Presley**

Football season was long over by the time Vince returned to PCA his junior year. But he could play for the season of his senior year, which was what really counted, because that's when the college scouts came recruiting.

They lost their first game—the homecoming game—twenty-five to twelve. Lola couldn't make it to the game to watch, because she was busy decorating the gym for the homecoming dance. But she was there for the next game, and the Stingrays pulled off a stunning 30-point victory, thanks mainly in part to their quarterback—Vince.

It wasn't long before Vince noticed a pattern. The games Lola didn't attend—due to illness, homework, social plans, whatever—they tended to lose, often pretty badly. But she came to most of the games, and those were the ones PCA always won.

The team became convinced Lola was their good luck charm, and she rather liked the notion, so she did nothing to dissuade it. Vince didn't know if she was the _team_'s good luck charm, but she was certainly _his_, so he made sure to get his good luck kiss before every game.

Vince went on to college football, and then professional, and not once did the pattern break. For all of the most important games of his career, Lola would be in the stands, cheering him on and blowing him kisses when he looked her way.

She beat out horseshoes, rabbits' feet, and four-leaved clovers any day.

**18. Without Love – Zac Efron, Nikki Blonsky, Elijah Kelly and Amanda Bynes**

Of course Logan made a big fuss about watching _Hairspray_ with Quinn. Musicals simply weren't _manly_. He grumbled all the way from the video rental store to the couch, but she ignored him.

He felt slightly different once they'd watched it, though. Not that he'd ever actually admit it…but he sorta liked it. It was pretty good, in a brightly-colored, bouncy-song, message-pushing kinda way. And, despite himself, he found that he identified with one of the characters: Link.

Logan wasn't much of a self-reflector, but it did strike a chord in him when Link sang about being a selfish fool, who never looked inside himself (but the outside, he looked good!) until a certain girl came along. He could understand that. He didn't like to look back and think of his pre-Quinn self as a _selfish fool_, but privately, he knew there was some truth to it. And of course he'd always looked good, so that part held true.

But Quinn changed things. The selfish fool part, that is, not the good-looking part. He couldn't fathom how he'd lived before her. He could barely remember his life before she was such a big part of it. He simply could not imagine going back to that sort of Quinn-less existence. Being without her love would be like being without money, somehow, only…worse. Much worse.

So the movie wasn't a total waste, he decided afterwards. Plus, it was always what came _after_ the movie on the couch that was his favorite part.

**19. Right Where You Want Me – Jesse McCartney**

At some point during the day, in between bottle-feeding the baby, getting the screaming toddler to take a nap, fielding calls from the lab, paying the bills, cleaning the house, and cooking dinner, Quinn Reese felt her husband come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

She laughed. "Long day?" she asked, thinking it couldn't possibly have been longer than _hers_.

She felt him shrug. "Kinda," he mumbled into her shoulder. She smiled and turned around in his arms, so she was facing him.

"I'm sorry," she said, gave him a quick peck, then tried to break out of his embrace to return to the stove. But he tightened his hold on her instead of letting go.

"Logan," she said faux-sternly. "Do you want me to burn dinner?"

"Dinner can wait for a second, baby," Logan smirked.

"Uh oh," she joked. "When you start using pet names, I know you want something."

"Hey," he protested. "That's not true. Well, not always…"

"That's what I thought," she laughed. He just grinned in reply and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've been thinking lately," he began, trailing soft kisses along her jaw line.

"Well, that _is_ news," Quinn said; Logan growled into her neck.

"Quiet, woman. I've been thinking lately…I could use a little time alone with you."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Quinn said, lifting his chin up and giving him a quick kiss. "But not right now, Logan. It's kind of inconceivable, what with dinner and Skye about to wake up any minute and—"

She was cut off as Logan kissed her, deeply and passionately. All thoughts of the potentially burning dinner fled her mind as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. When he finally pulled away, she was dizzy.

"After dinner then," he murmured.

"Maybe that's conceivable," she said breathlessly.

**20. These Boots Are Made for Walking – Nancy Sinatra**

Somewhere in between freshman and sophomore year, Lola had grown enough to warrant a whole new wardrobe. And since she was an actress, and thus was made for changing things up, she decided on a fresh new look. She'd changed her style a good five times since fourth grade. So it was time to wave goodbye to color-streaked hair and "edgy" clothing, and hello to a little something she liked to call "California chic". She was a California resident now, after all.

She had fun acquiring all her new clothes over the summer (though her mother wasn't too happy with the price tags). But the best moment came when she entered a little vintage clothing store on a whim and found the perfect pair of cowboy boots.

She wasn't entirely sure cowboy boots fit into her "California chic" theme, but she really didn't care. They were perfect: just her size, a pretty caramel color, more comfortable than her bunny slippers, more fabulous than her high heels. Ready to go with any outfit.

Lola wore them proudly out of the store. She wore them proudly the first day of PCA—and was pleased that they were the very first thing Zoey commented on. She continued to wear them proudly throughout her high school career, glad her feet had apparently stopped growing. She wore them to every play audition she went to—and later on, every TV or movie audition. She wore them to the western-themed Sadie Hawkins dance. She wore them on her first real date with Vince. She wore them every time she needed luck, or an extra splash of fabulousness.

Eventually, they got simply too worn out to wear any longer, and it was with a heavy heart that Lola stashed them permanently in the closet. Her boots, made for walking, had walked their final mile.

**(Fin. Review!)**


End file.
